Tasty Pretty Cure!
The Tasty Pretty Cure is a fanseries. It is food-themed and revolves around 5 girls trying to save the Kitchen Kingdom from being destroyed. It is a fan sequel to Smile Pretty Cure following the daughters of the original Smile PreCure. They transform with Yummy Pacts. It is a sequel that references Smile PreCure, Fresh PreCure, PreCure5, and Sailor Moon. The Cures Hoshizora Miyaka/ Cure Sweet- Miyaka is the leader of the Tasty PreCure. She is an expert rollerblader and loves the outdoors. She is a happy-go-lucky girl who is also a pink addict. She has a lot in common with Nagisa. Her theme color is pink and her cure name is Cure Sweet. Her mother is Miyuki, who was Cure Happy. Her cure decor is a candy. She usually wears a pink hoodie and has her hair in small buns. Hino Akari/ Cure Spicy- Akari is an great cook and takes after her mother and is the toughest out of the Tasty PreCure. Unlike, her mom, she bears a hatred for volleyball and takes on surfing, though she fails everytime. Her theme color is orange and her cure name is Cure Spicy. Her mother is Akane, who was Cure Sunny. Her cure decor is a red pepper. She wears a black and white striped shirt and a brown sweater tied around her waist and she keeps her red hair down. Kise Yayan/ Cure Sour- Yayan is a crybaby and is still trying to learn how to draw like her mother. She is creative, and is the youngest of the group. She didn't have a lot of friends, as she was too shy to make friends. She is very good at martial arts and plans to learn them from her instructor, Itsuki. Her theme color is yellow and her cure name is Cure Sour. Her mother is Yayoi, who was Cure Peace. Her cure decor is a lemon slice. She wears a puffy sleeved white dress with red polka dots and has hair like her mother. Midorikawa Naka/ Cure Salty- Unlike her mother, Naka has only 2 siblings and is the youngest out of all of them. Though she runs a babysitting service and is an excellent babysitter to her Aunt's children. She is very athletic and is the most energetic out of the cures. Her theme color is green and her cure name is Cure Salty. Her mother is Nao, who was Cure March. Her cure decor is a salt-shaker. She wears a soccer jersey and black shorts. Aiko Reina/ Cure Bitter- Reina is the calmest and is the voice of reason out of the whole group, even Setsuki who is the smartest. Reina can be a little mean to the others and is quite arrogant about herself, but has a good relationship with her mother. Her theme color is blue and her cure name is Cure Bitter. Her mother is Reika, who was Cure Beauty. Her cure decor is a dark chocolate square. She wears a blue dress and has her hair in a low ponytail. Akimoto Komiwa/ Cure Creamy- Like Setsuki, she doesn't come from any of the Smile Pretty Cures, but someone from the PreCure5. Komiwa is very positive about everything and loves to read books. She loves the color purple instead of green. Her theme color is obviously PURPLE and her cure name is Cure Creamy. Her mother is Komachi (if you couldn't figure it out already). She has green hair with purple streaks and wears a purple skirt and a pink turtleneck. Her cure decor is a whipped cream container. Higashi Setsuki/ Cure Fruity- Like Komiwa, Setsuki doesn't come from a Smile PreCure, but someone from Fresh PreCure. Setsuki was a former fresh precure with her friends Faith (Love's child), Miko (Miki's child), and Inora (Inori's child). Setsuki is antisocial, but dreams of being a fashion designer and seems to have a good relationship with Erika. Her theme color is red and her cure name is Cure Fruity. She wears her hair down and has the same clothes as her mother, Setsuna. Her cure decor is a apple slice. Transformations, Speeches, and Attacks Transformation Yummy Pact: Ready? Miyaka, Akani, Yayan, Naka, Reina, Komiwa, Setsuki: Pretty Cure! Give Me A Taste! Speeches Miyaka: Sweet as sugar! A happy-go-lucky heroine! Cure Sweet! Akini: Spicy as peppers! A sunny and hot-blooded heroine! Cure Spicy! Yayan: Sour as lemons! A peaceful and playful heroine! Cure Sour! Naka: Salty as patato chips! An intense and courageous heroine! Cure Salty! Reina: Bitter as dark chocolate! A noble and beautiful heroine! Cure Bitter! Komiwa: Creamy as a milkshake! A protecting and thoughtful heroine! Cure Creamy! Setsuki: Fruity as a fresh apple! A happy and golden-hearted heroine! Cure Fruity! MAYNRKS: The seven ingrediants to create the cake of Love! We are Tasty Pretty Cure! Attacks and Upgraded Attacks (Also with Cure Sticks; Refrencing Fresh PreCure) Cure Sweet: Pretty Cure! Sweet Beam! (Upgraded: Sweet Beam Whirl!) Cure Spicy: Pretty Cure! Spicy Firewall! (Upgraded: Spicy Firewall Circle!) Cure Sour: Pretty Cure! Sour Flash! (Upgraded: Sour Flash Purification!) Cure Salty: Pretty Cure! Salty Strike! (Upgraded: Salty Strike Out!) Cure Bitter: Pretty Cure! Bitter Flurry! (Upgraded: Bitter Flurry Trap!) Cure Creamy: Pretty Cure! Creamy Defense! (Upgraded: Creamy Defense Aurora!) Cure Fruity: Pretty Cure! Fruity Rush! (Upgraded: Fruity Rush Surge!) Cure Stick Introduction Cure Sweet: The stick that is sweet as candy! Cure Stick, Sweet Baton! Cure Spicy: The stick that is spicy as hot sauce! Cure Stick, Spicy Staff! Cure Sour: The stick that is sour like lemonade! Cure Stick, Sour Scope! Cure Salty: The stick that is salty like fries! Cure Stick, Salty Rod! Cure Bitter: The stick that is bitter like olives! Cure Stick, Bitter Sword! Cure Creamy: The stick that is creamier than whipped cream! Cure Stick, Creamy Wand! Cure Fruity: The stick that is fruitier than any fruit soda! Cure Stick, Fruity Tact! Cure Stick Attacks Sweet: Pretty Cure! Sweet Lorelei! Spicy: Pretty Cure! Spicy Surprise! Sour: Pretty Cure! Sour Shoot! Salty: Pretty Cure! Salty Mist! Bitter: Pretty Cure! Bitter Snowstorm! Creamy: Pretty Cure! Creamy Zap! Fruity: Pretty Cure! Fruity Hurricane! Category:Fanseries